osmosisfandomcom-20200214-history
Kenshiro Hates Company
Kenshiro Hates Company is the third studio album recorded by the American metal band Osmosis. It was released on April 17, 2001 through Epitaph Records. The album contains several guest appearances. Two music videos were made for "No Such Thing as a Shaman King"'' and "GT Stands for 'Godly Trainwreck'".'' Track listing #"You Belong in a Pumpkin Patch" - 4:14 #"No Such Thing s a Shaman King" (feat. Les Claypool) - 4:37 #"GT Stands for 'Godly Trainwreck'" - 2:48 #"Hayao Miyazaki Ain't Dead" - 3:29 #"All Your Base Are Belong to Us" - 3:52 #"Stayin' on Model's for Wimps!" (feat. Page Hamilton of Helmet) - 3:05 #"Wanna Know What's Bad Luck? A Black Cat, That's What!" - 4:20 #"I Recognize a Detective Conan, But Not a Case Closed..." - 3:46 #"Time Paradox" - 3:13 #"Mon" - 4:39 #"Over 9,000" (feat. Anders Colsefni) - 3:11 #"I Am Error" - 8:18 Notes *This marks the debut of new (at the time Kenshiro Hates Company was recorded) lead guitarist Shawn Lorelei, who replaced Adam Guerilla; Guerilla contributed to Osmosis' first two full-lengths. **Lorelei, though, recently "jumped ship" on May 3, 2013. Guerilla came back to Osmosis, who welcomed him with arms spread open. *The commercial response that this album received was what made Osmosis popular. *''Kenshiro Hates Company'' features the following samples: **Little Nicky **Super Mario World **Scary Movie **Hannibal Personnel Osmosis *Marco Simmer - Lead vocals, samples, keyboards, didgeridoo on "I Am Error", co-producer *Shawn Lorelei - Lead guitar, co-producer *Ash Beale - Bass guitar, co-producer *Phoenix Riviera - Rhythm guitar, alto saxophone, backing vocals, co-producer *Chris Nevadin - Drums, lead vocals on "Time Paradox", co-producer Additional credits *Tom Schmitz - Electronics, turntables *Daron Malakian - Producer *Andy Wallace - Mixing *Andy Sneap - Mastering, recording engineer *Brendan O'Brien - Additional mastering *Frank Filipetti - Engineering *Wes Borland - Illustrations, art direction, design *Vartan Malakian - Album cover Music videos *''GT Stands for 'Godly Trainwreck'; ''Lex Halaby *''No Such Thing as a Shaman King; ''Roger Pistole Music video information GT Stands for 'Godly Trainwreck' *Directed by Lex Halaby. The music video's story is about a young man, diagnosed with agoraphobia, who constantly wants to escape a city that is filled to the brim with skyscraper-sized trains, a tropical storm, and floating heads. At the end of the video, he encounters a little girl (presumably the same person from Osmosis' video for the song "You Ain't Goin' Down in History") who transports him back to his old hometown in Maryland, where he abruptly commits suicide due to the pressure of being in the bizarre city for so long. Scenes of the band playing inside a ravaged building are entwined. No Such Thing as a Shaman King *Directed by Roger Pistole. The setting of the video takes place underwater, perhaps in the Mariana Trench. With the exception of Ash Beale, who is forced to perform near hammerhead sharks and an army of piranhas, the rest of the band, Osmosis, can be seen playing the song in separate isolation tanks. Les Claypool appears in the middle and end of the video as a drunken merman. Details *Released: April 17, 2001 *Genre: Alternative metal, avant-garde metal, progressive rock, electro-industrial, funk metal *Label: Epitaph *Producer: Daron Malakian, Osmosis Category:Osmosis Category:Releases Category:Studio Category:Epitaph Records